With a rapid development of the industry field, it is obvious that an amount of industrial waste materials is considerably increased. Accordingly, as treatment of the increased industrial waste materials is now considered as one of important social problems to be solved, establishment of a method for treating the industrial waste materials has been needed under the concern of society groups or government. Examples of the industrial waste materials are waste tires removed out of various vehicles, baby diapers, women hygienic bands, waste fibers containing paper or clothes, kitchen plastic goods, waste plastics containing waste PET bottles, waste phenolic resins, waste paper, and waste straws containing rice straws, barley straws, wheat straws and the like.
Generally, with the development of chemical industry, a method for treating resin goods which are indispensable to maintain convenient daily lives of human bodies is emerged as an important problem, since they emit a poisonous gas during destruction by fire or are difficulty to be resolved in a natural state. Specifically, as rubber tires and plastic PET bottles are geometrically utilized, there still remain important problems to be achieved such as technical improvement which should be made to treat the waste tires and bottles, reduction of the treating cost incurred, and prevention of secondary environment contamination.
Hence, efforts to remake and recycle various industrial waste material are made as most desirable industrial waste material treating method under active concern of all advanced countries. As an example of the efforts, sand or waste cement is admixed into the waste tire removed out of vehicles to manufacture a train rail supporting member.
The train rail supporting member can not be remade or recycles, however, after it finishes the use life thereof. In addition, since waste cement or waste sand generates harmful dust during the disintegration for recycling, an additional environment contamination problem can not be avoided. Moreover, the train rail supporting member, which is manufactured by admixing the sand or waste cement into the waste tire, is fragile due to its weak strength, and since the used sand should be purchased, increment of the production cost is inevitably accompanied.